Tactical Roses
by Maura19
Summary: As the peace comes to an end and a new war begins, Chrom and Robin have a new battle ahead. Robin, also gets close to a certain Wyvern Rider...
1. 1: The End of Peace

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **I'm back with a new full-length story!**

 **This time, we'll focus on a very underrated pairing for M!Robin: Cherche.**

 **I've loved Cherche since I first played Awakening, and so few people I know like her, and the fics on this site about her are so few and some of them are… er… how you say… bad.**

 **So, let's do this!**

 **A few notes: Robin has default appearance, save for his hair which is the spiky variant, and is colored black. His signature weapon is the GunBuster. For those who don't know this weapon, it's a made up weapon I made, and it's basically a Brave Sword with a barrel that can shoot magic… Hope none of you mind!**

 **Anyways, enough rambling, let's do this!**

* * *

2 Years and 3 Months after the War against Gangrel

Peace has been continuing, and not one soul could ask for anything better. Ylisse and Plegia have come to a truce, where the new Exalt Chrom has joint ruling over the two countries.

Chrom's not alone however, as helping him in his new rule is none other than his new wife, Queen Sumia, who 3 months ago has given birth to the next heir named Lucina.

Despite all these fortunate events, little did everyone know that hell was about to rise up again from the ashes.

* * *

Castle Ylisstol

Chrom to a fresh breathe. Ever since the day started, he'd been doing nothing but have meetings with court officials, and hear about requests of the citizens. Some where he happily agreed to, others… not so much.

"Still not getting the hang of it huh?" Came the voice of Robin, who had just entered for his daily check-in with the royal.

"Unfortunately… these things never seem to get any easier…" Chrom admitted, rubbing his temples slightly.

"Hang in there old friend…"

The conversation has barely started, when a soldier suddenly rushes in.

"Milord!" The soldier called out, clearly tired. "Message from Khan Flavia of Ferox"

"Very well. What is it?"

"She requests a presence with you and Sir Robin immediately. She says it's very urgent." The soldier reported. "Shall I get the caravan ready?"

"Very well." Chrom firmed. "We're on our way…"

Chrom then turned to his tactician-turned friend. "Are you ready to get back to the action? I sure hope you're not out of practice."

Robin chuckled slightly before replying. "Heh. Who said I was resting?"

"Perhaps I should come to." Came the voice of Queen Sumia, accompanied by Lissa and Frederick. Cradled in Sumia's arms was the infant Lucina.

"Absolutely not." Chrom asserted. "Lucina is still very young, and there's no doubt that she'll require her mother."

Sumia only shook her head before responding back with: "You forget that Ylisse has a long line of wet-nurses ready to aid any newborn daughter, haven't you. Besides, Lucina is our child after all. I've no doubt that she'll be strong without our presence."

"It's not Lucina I'm worried about." Chrom responded, approaching Sumia, and rubbing his daughter affectionately. "It's actually you."

"Very sweet…" Sumia giggled. "But I'm still coming with you."

"Should've seen that coming…"

Lissa let out a loud laugh. "Pfft. Haha! Wow big brother. Even though you're clearly the man in the couple, it's quite clear that Sumia's the one pulling the strings around here."

"Not helping!" Chrom scolded. "I just worry that when we leave, we may not come back… and I certainly don't want that. I want Lucina to go through her life with her parents around. Lissa and I only had Emm. We had no parents… Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"You don't have to make me promise." Sumia responded. "It's been my duty since the day of our marriage."

* * *

Castle Ferox

"Well, well, well…" Flavia began, eyeing a familiar duo. "I never thought that the three of us would meet again…"

"Excuse-me." Basilio's booming voice came. "I'm right here as well."

Flavia ignored her fellow khan, and continued. "Let's get down to it: Valmese warships have been spotted within the seas."

"Valm?" Chrom said. "Is there anything known about this so far?"

"So far, none." Flavia confirmed. "As of now, the details are… hazy."

She then turned to her fellow khan. "Ehem! I believe that you've something for them…"

"Indeed I do." Basilio replied. "Before your arrival, two personnel from Valm arrived at the doorsteps of the castle. If I'm not mistaken, you know them very well." He then gestured to the doors. "Bring 'em in Raimi!"

"Yes Sir!" Raimi called from behind, before she opened the door, revealing the archduke Virion, and an unknown woman with reddish-pink hair, who was slightly taller than Virion. There was no doubt, that had the woman not worn any riding armor, pretty much everyone would've mistaken her for some maid.

"Lord Chrom," Virion began. "It's been far too long since we've spoken again."

"Yes, it has. Hasn't it?" Chrom plainly replied. "But, I don't believe that me and your retainer have met yet."

"Ah yes…" Virion spoke. "You haven't. Allow me to introduce to you all my most loyal retainer, the beautiful, yet charming of all-"

"The name is Cherche." Cherche replied. "I am Virion's most humble and loyal retainer."

"Oy! You stole my moment…" Virion slightly pouted.

"Greetings Lady Cherche." Chrom greeted. "As we have heard the news, would you be so kindly to speak in behalf of your Duke, and explain to us about you and him?"

Cherche ignored him, and explained the situation. "Very well milord. Me and Virion hail from a country known as Roseann. Our country is headed by as you guessed, milord Virion…" Her tone changes to something of annoyance. "A fact that he himself reminds us of almost every hour of the day…"

"Ah, what a fine with she has, doesn't she? She got it from me if you all must know." Virion quipped.

"So what bring you here to Ylisse?" Chrom asked, ignoring Virion.

"To put it shortly," Cherche began. "Roseann has fallen. Milord and I have fled for our lives. The cause of this was by a man known only as Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, each country in Valm has fallen. Any that were unfit was brutally killed. Everyone else was forced to join him in his aid for conquest. If the founder of the continent Alm was still alive, surely he would've frowned upon what has happened…"

"Damn…" Robin spoke up. "It seems that hell has risen up again…"

"That is very true…" Cherche nodded. "And should this continue, Ylisee will most certainly be next…"

"According to her, the fleet will be here in a matter of days." Basilio informed. "If that's the case, then we should head for Port Ferox and secure us a ship, and stop them."

"We'll head there as soon as we can." Chrom firmly declared.

"In that case," Virion began. "I shall lend you the aid of our finest mounted troops. Only they stand a chance against Valm's mighty cavalry forces."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Virion has chosen to volunteer… and on his own nonetheless…" Chrom said.

"Oy!"

* * *

Later that day at camp

With all the Shepherds back in action and at camp, it would take Chrom and the company a couple of days before they can head out to Port Ferox and secure it for suitable ships.

"Never thought we'd be back here so soon…" Robin spoke, as he set up the meeting tent.

"I don't think ANY of us has had that thought in our heads…" Chrom said.

"Indeed." Frederick agreed. "I guess not everybody understands the idea of peace. Most certainly not the Valmese."

"So…" Chrom began, turning his attention to his trusted Tactician. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Robin raised a brow.

"Check on Cherche?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it that whenever we have any new recruits, you take it upon yourself to get to know the recruits, and if needed, a sparring or two?" Chrom explained.

"I'll get to that when I have the time." Robin said. "But for now, I say that we should discuss on what is to be our next movement."

"Very well the." Chrom approached the table "What is it then?"

"Well for starters…" Robin began, as Chrom and Frederick listened intently.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I apologize for some errors. It's been quite a while since I played Awakening, so I had to rely on the wiki for the most part.**

 **As for the pairings, well so far its Chrom and Sumia (deal with it!) and of course Robin and Cherche for now. Any other pairing will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Until the next chapter, BYE!**


	2. 2: Minerva

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"So, what do you think about it?" Robin asked, as he finished explaining his proposed movement.

"Well…" Chrom began. "Normally I'd be agreeing with you right now… but…"

"But…" Robin repeated.

"I think we should talk about this some more tomorrow. After all, something _might_ go wrong if we overlook one thing…"

"Your right." Robin admitted. "I guess there's still time to strategize our movement."

"If I may," Frederick began. "I shall excuse myself now. I must begin my training tomorrow…"

"Very well Frederick." Chrom.

As Frederick leaves, followed by Chrom, Robin stays behind to fix up his tactical items. When he finished, Robin decided that there was at least some time left to come up to Cherche's tent do her evaluation. However, when Robin exited the tent, much to his shock, the sun was just about to begin setting.

' _What the?! How long have we been discussing?'_ Robin thought to himself. To say he was shocked is an understatement. _'It was just a little well after lunch when we left._ '

It didn't take long for Robin to dismiss his surprise, as he realized that questioning the time was doing nothing but waste valuable time.

As he headed off to the women's portion of the camp, an assailant suddenly ambushed him, grabbing him and locking him in a headlock. The tactician was just mere moments from unsheathing his Buster, and strike he assailant, when he suddenly gave of a hearty laugh.

It was then that he realized that he should've known who this mystery person was: The loud-mouthed axe wielder known as Vaike.

"Godsdamn it Vaike!" Robin squirmed around to get out of Vaike's locking grip. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

Vaike laughed once more before releasing him. "Haha! Once again, The Vaike has succeeded in locking you down once again!" He triumphantly laughed once more.

' _Crivens! He sure takes great pride in it doesn't he?_ ' Robin thought to himself, before clearing himself. "All right Vaike. What do you want?"

"Besides getting' the chance to ambush you yet again? I was just wonderin' where you were headed."

"I'm just going over to talk to the new recruit. It is my duty after all." Robin explained, as he straightened his coat.

"Ooh… you mean that good-lookin' Wyvern Rider." Vaike's interests suddenly shot up. "Can't say I blame you though. She's one hot lookin' lady if I do say so myself." His lips then turned to a goofy grin.

"It's just for Army purposes only…" Robin groaned. He knew very well what Vaike actually meant with his words. "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything."

"Not yet anyway." Vaike teased, as he licked his lips. "Pretty soon before you know it, you and her will be at an altar. It happened with Chrom and Sumia, so I wouldn't be surprised…" He then laughed once more.

"Good-bye Vaike…" Robin simply turned leaving the blond Warrior.

* * *

Later

' _Gods… that Vaike can be such an idiot._ ' Robin grumbled in his thoughts as he walked. The sky ever so slowly becoming darker and darker. ' _If he wasn't such a reliable and loyal member of the army, I surely would've sent him to a horde of Risen armed only with a FRYING PAN!_ '

After a few more minutes of walking, He had finally reached the women's portion of the camp. There was only one downside though: It was already dark.

As a result of this, Robin stealthily made his way to the camp. Any sudden noise, and one of the women members would've surely noticed him, and accuse him of being a peeper. And should this ever happen, Robin could only pray that this person WASN'T Sully. Gods can that woman give quite the pounding to anyone who was unfortunate enough to get on her bad side.

Luckily, Robin knew exactly where to go: The beast portion of the camp. And by that, he means the women who specifically specialize in riding beasts into battle (meaning that she would be sharing this area with Cordelia, Maribelle and Sully ( _unfortunately_ ). Sumia was a member of this group, but with her marriage to Chrom, she has since moved in to his personal quarters.)… and to an extension, those who are _actually_ beasts themselves (namely Panne and Nowi). And they needed their own places solely for the spaces that their mounts required.

Unbeknownst to the Tactician however, while he was looking for the correct tent, something was following him as well - and that thing was getting closer and closer…

The moon was already at its peak, shining brightly when Robin decided that perhaps this evaluation can wait until the next morning. When he turned however, he suddenly bumped into a rough, scaly object.

' _What the?! When was there a tree here?_ ' Robin rubbed his face. He questioned this simply because he made it a rule to not set up camp where there are trees as this can easily cause a minor injury to anyone who wasn't careful. How ironic that this happened to him.

Robin would soon realize that this was no tree, as the object suddenly hissed like a crocodile, the let out a loud, deafening roar.

* * *

 **Musical Accompaniment: Stand Your Ground – Final Fantasy XV**

Acting on instinct, Robin quickly unsheathed his weapon- which was loaded earlier with a fire tome no less, and began to strike the creature. Knowing that fighting within the tents would risk injury to any fellow Shepherd, he began to move into the wide area. Sure it would give the beast a great advantage, but anything would be better than risking the life of any Shepherd.

Robin then fired a flame from his Buster, but the beast, now revealed to be a wyvern instinctively dodged it.

' _Clever creature…_ ' Robin quickly rolled after the shot.

The wyvern then lunged itself towards Robin, with the thought of sinking its sharp talons unto the Tactician's skin, but Robin dodged as well.

' _But I'm just as clever…_ ' Robin fired once more, hitting the beast right on its back, causing it to shriek in pain. He then followed up the blast with a few sword slashes, while the wyvern retaliated with vicious claw strikes.

After a few more exchanges with wyvern attacks and sword slashes, the wyvern began to limp. Its wings were also to damaged to let it fly off. It also began to breathe heavily as well.

' _That's it… just one more slash, and you're down and out!_ '

As Robin was about to deliver the finishing blow, a voice suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks.

 **Music End**

* * *

"Halt! Stop this at once!" a female voice called out.

Robin turned to the source of the voice, revealing it to be none other than Cherche herself. And judging by the look on her face, it was clear that her mood has changed into that of pure, raging anger.

Cherche approached the Tactician, and delivered to him a slap so hard and painful, the sound made echoed its way across the camp.

"You!" Cherche angrily pointed at him. "How dare you hurt my poor Minerva. Just look at her!"

Robin snuck one glance to the wyvern- apparently named Minerva, and saw that the wyvern was curled up on the ground, as Libra tended to the poor winged creature. As she was tended, Minerva let out a weakened purr.

' _What, that thing is HERS? And she named it Minerva… Why am I not shocked somehow?_ '

Cherche turned her attention back to Robin. "Who do you think you are? You think just because your this army's Tactician means that you can attack whoever you please?"

"Hey! That's not true at all!" Robin defended. "How was I supposed to know that the wyvern belonged to you or anyone? For all I know, it could've been just a stray that wandered here for food."

A few seconds of pause.

"And besides, it attacked me first. I just acted on instinct…"

"It _DOES_ excuse your actions… but not all of it." Cherche countered. "Speaking of which, what were you doing within the women's portion of the camp anyway?"

It was at that point that pretty much majority of the army has arrived, and when Cherche's question was asked, almost all of the women's eyes narrowed to him suspiciously, with Sully gripping her lance murderously.

Robin cursed under his breath. He was pretty much locked in. No explanation could get him out of the humiliation that was sure to follow.

"Well." Cherche crossed her arms, and tapped her foot on the ground.

Robin huffed before he gave out a reply. "It's simple really…" Robin thought as carefully as he could to not sound like a pervert.

"As this army's Tactician, it is my duty to approach any new recruit and evaluate them, just to see if they're reliable members of the army." Robin explained. As he expected, some of the other members soon started to whisper amongst themselves, with others sneaking chuckles, while others tried to keep a straight face.

"However, when the night became far too dark, I decided that this could wait until tomorrow. It was at this point that your wyvern attacked me." Robin finished.

Cherche thought about this for a while, before she replied back. "If that's the case then, perhaps you could've asked someone else to do it for you, or perhaps once you noticed the night has started, you could've turned back immediately."

' _Unbelievable…_ ' Robin's thought process began. ' _She's pinning it all on me…_ '

Luckily, Robin managed to change his reply. "Of course. I should've known better. Perhaps this experience will aid me from allowing something like this to happen again."

Cherche didn't seem convince, but decided to pay no mind to it, as her beloved wyvern required her aid right now.

Likewise, Robin decided to turn the other foot, and make his way back to his personal tent. On his way back, Chrom caught up to him.

"I am so sorry Robin." Chrom apologized. "If I had known this was to happen, I would've asked Sumia to deal with this instead."

"No, no…" Robin put a hand up. "You've no need to apologize. Besides, all this pain is simply part of the job." Robin then stopped for a moment. "But… if this is just the beginning, I fear that you might need a new Tactician soon." He finished with a chuckle.

Chrom chuckled as well. "Well… for the sake of the army, let's hope that never happens then…"

* * *

Meanwhile

A few miles from the Camp, on a nearby mountain, a masked man with styled black hair was sitting by a campfire, with a wyvern nearby.

The man glanced to his mount. "Oh Minerva… I wonder where Lucina and Morgan are…" He then removed his mask, revealing his dark brown irises.

He then moved closer to Minerva, and touched an all too familiar scar mark, remembering the story that his mother told when his father blasted her with a fire blast after she had mistakenly attacked him. "Oh Minerva… despite your old age, you've been through hell and back…"

The older Minerva simply growled slightly.

He then put his mask back on, and continued to watch over, before eventually succumbing to his sleep a couple of hour later…

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Talk about first impressions am I right?**

 **And wow! Only two chapters in, and a lot of you have taken an interest in the story. I guess I'm not the only one looking for a Cherche story as well…**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	3. 3: The Battle of Port Ferox

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

The Following Morning

After the disastrous meeting, Robin got up, hoping that everyone had already forgotten about it. Much to his luck, everyone had, dismissing the incident as simply misfortune.

Well… not everyone.

As Robin got his breakfast: Steamed rice with sweetened cured pork cutlets and a hard boiled egg and sat down, he was greeted by the former thief-turned-Shepherd Gaius.

"Mornin' Bubbles." Gaius sat down next to him, with his bowl of oatmeal.

Robin braced himself for what was to follow, but still kept calm. "Morning Gaius…"

"So… Still fine after what had occurred last night?"

"Of course I am." Robin simply answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… considerin' you almost got Roses' pet wyvern killed, I was sure you weren't gonna feel good today." Gaius spoke.

"Well…" Robin began. "Considering I'm this army's Tactician, I simply can't afford to be of by even a fraction of a percentage."

A brief pause

"By the way…" Gaius began, slurping his oatmeal. "You gotta teach me how you did that."

"Did what?"

"How you were able to infiltrate the women's camp without detection." Gaius cleared, with a somewhat goofy grin.

"First of…" Robin began. "I did NOT infiltrate the women's camp. Second of all, why do you want tips anyway? You're not planning to sneak into the women's bathing tent in hopes of having some eye-candy, are you?"

"Ew gross." Gaius said. "I'm not a pervert like Axe is; I just want some candy from Princess that's all."

"Then why not just ASK Lissa instead?" Robin was just about finished with his breakfast.

"And take the boring route? Pfft. BOOO-ORING. I wanna do it like the real thief I am."

"Find someone else to do it then." Robin stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must wash my plate and get to training."

* * *

Later

Training Grounds

"For heaven's sake Lon'qu!" Cordelia scolded. "If you're having trouble teaching me, we can postpone this for now, and do it some other time."

"N-NO!" Lon'qu firmed. "You… did something for me, and I must… repay you for it. Also… I don't want to do this again, so just watch… well."

"Well…" Cordelia placed her hand to head, shaking it slightly. "If you must… then you have my undivided attention!"

"Poor Lon'qu…" Robin observed with Chrom. "Naga only knows when he can manage to do this correctly."

"I'm pretty sure he'll get used to it eventually…" Chrom said.

The two friends were just training a couple minutes earlier, and taking a break when suddenly, a certain rider walked to the training area.

"Hey Robin," Chrom playfully nudged. "There's Cherche. Perhaps you can finally do the evaluation that you've been meaning to do."

"Heavens no." Robin replied. "After what happened last night, I'd be lucky if she's even willing to participate with me in a staring contest. I mean, I DID almost kill her wyvern after all."

"Oh come on, Libra said that she'd be just fine." Chrom assured. "Besides, everyone has already forgotten about it anyway."

"I suppose…" Robin didn't seem convinced. "But. I'm holding you solely responsible if you suddenly need a new Tactician." He then walked over to the Wyvern Rider.

"You have my word."

When Robin had finally reached Cherche, the latter was busy hacking a wooden dummy with a training axe. It took a while for Robin to actually respond, as he was in awe at Cherche's ability.

Every swing of the axe sliced the air as though it was butter, and each strike made contact with the dummy as though it was attacking the real thing. It was very clear that Cherche had more than her fair share of training.

"Cherche…" Robin called, causing the Rider to turn her head.

"Yes… Robin was it?"

"Yes. That would be me. First off, I do hope that you'd forgive me for my actions last night. Had I known that she was yours, I wouldn't have attacked your wyvern."

Cherche giggled slightly. "Oh. As long as Minerva's completely fine, I won't hold it against you."

A slight pause

"Now… I believe you were gonna do a… what did you call it… evaluation or something?"

"Ah yes." Robin snapped back to reality. "My evaluation is simply a mock battle against me. It's just to see if you're worthy of the battlefield or not. Don't take it the wrong way."

"None taken. It's understandable anyway." Cherche then got into stance. "Now then, shall we begin?"

Robin grabbed a training sword, and too got into stance. "Very well. Shall we then?"

Robin made the first move. He charged towards Cherche, and when he got close, he swung his sword at her. Cherche instinctively blocked it.

Despite the two weapons' clear difference, the two were locked in. Both were equally strong, and no side was willing to give in… that was until Cherche immediately loosened the lock, allowing Robin's sword to go all the way to the ground, piercing the ground.

Cherche then moved quickly to his backside, and struck his back.

 _THWACK_

"GAH!" Robin fell to the ground, but managed to get back up.

"Quite impressive honestly." Robin fixed himself. "But we're not done yet."

"Very well."

It was at this moment that the rest of the Shepherds decided to spectate. It was always quite the scene when Robin decides to evaluate any new member of the army.

"Ooh… this'll be fun." Vaike stated.

"C'mon Cherch! Kick his sorry ass!" Sully shouted.

Robin paid no mind to them. Likewise, so did Cherche.

Robin then charged again towards Cherche. Cherche, who anticipate the same movement, prepared to switch position, but to her surprise, Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry. Nothing works the same way twice."

Cherche looked confused for the moment, but suddenly, Robin thrusted the blade forward, striking her right in the gut.

"Oof!" Cherche stumbled slightly, but managed to get back up. "Can't say I saw that coming."

Robin charged again, but Cherche held the axe up and blocked it in time, once again locking them in. The two were so locked in, that the wood was clearly showing signs of splitting apart.

Both of them then quickly moved to the side, but the weapons again locked up.

"Come on!" this time, BOTH Vaike and Sully yelled out.

Robin then swiftly spun, and struck her leg. Cherche winced, but she wasn't down and out just yet.

Robin again went for the strike, but Cherche blocked it- this time with the Axe's handle, which stunned Robin slightly. She then used this distraction to swing the handle at his feet, tripping the Tactician, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Robin tried to get back up, but Cherche has the axe straight up to his face. Shouts of approval then rained from the Shepherds.

"Impressive." Robin said, reaching out to Cherche, who held her hand out. "I can see that you're Virion's retainer for a reason."

"That's only one of them." Cherche said, helping him back to his feet.

"And there's no question that your skill is marvelous." Robin began. "This army's lucky to have you on their side."

"Why thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get someone to check my back." Robin then left, holding his back carefully.

The Shepherds then crowded her.

"Impressive match Cherch." Sully began. "I wanna few rounds with you."

"Teach demands a match with the victor, thank you very much." Vaike said.

"Now, now… one at a time." Cherche spoke.

As the Shepherds crowded her, Robin looked up, seeing Chrom by a nearby tree. "So, how much of it did you see?"

"Just enough to see her skills." Chrom replied. "So… does that meet your standards?"

"Well pass it actually." Robin said. "I've no doubt that she'll be a great addition…"

* * *

Three Days Later

Port Ferox

Before the battle was about to begin, a scout quickly makes his way to the Shepherds.

"Your highness," the scout began. "The Valmese is in high numbers. Their commander, who goes by the name of Dalton has shown great power. In fact, he has actually killed one of the villagers."

"What a savage…" Chrom said in disgust. "Truly they will never listen to reason… Everyone: Engage the enemy!"

Frederick sighed. "If only war wasn't the only option…"

"Believe me Frederick," Chrom began. "If there were other options, I'd go there, and there'd be no need for war… unfortunately, this is the only way."

He then turned to Cherche. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is my battle, just as it is yours." Cherche then turned to her mount. "Ready my dear?"

Minerva simply growled in response.

"Well then… let's go." Robin said.

"Very well." Chrom affirmed. "Shepherds, FORWARD!"

And so, the battle begins…

"All right," Robin began. "Everyone with Armorslayers and Beast Killers, take down the Generals and Cavalry. Armored units, stay away from the magic users. Let the sword users handle it. Mages, attack the bow users, but not without the aid of the sword users and Armored units. Fliers, approach slowly. There're a lot of archers nearby. Healers, keep out of reach. If you are at reach, try to get out as quickly as possible."

As the Valmese and Shepherds fought, each army giving there all. However, it became apparent that after a while, the favor was quickly in Ylisse's, as the Valmese numbers were slowly dwindling.

Enemy side

A soldier runs up to Dalton. "Sire, our numbers are slowly getting diminished. Shall I sound the retreat?"

The request infuriated Dalton, as he grabbed the soldier by the shirt, and shook him violently. "You request the cowards way out you fool! Fight! Fight until the last one falls!"

The soldier slowly backed away, before cowering back to the battlefield.

"That commander is stubborn isn't he?" Robin observed, seeing the soldier's fear in his face.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Chrom spoke, removing his sword from a Sniper.

Later

"Damn it. DAMN IT ALL!" Dalton yelled to the heavens. His army was slowly dying. Both figuratively AND literally.

"There's the commander!" Lissa called out.

"I see him." Robin then loaded Elthunder into the Buster, before rushing up to Dalton.

"Robin! Wait!" Lissa called out, but it was clearly no use.

The two blades struck each other.

"So, you're Ylisse's famous Tactician?" Dalton spoke.

"So… you've heard of me." Robin simply spoke. "Didn't know I was quite that famous."

"Well… when you're one of the reasons of the fall of the Mad King, word gets around."

"It's a shame that that very person will be the cause of your demise." Robin then pulled the Buster's trigger, which caused the blade to spark, scorching the spear.

"Well well…" Dalton began, throwing the spear and stealthily withdrawing a knife. "It seems that I'm now without a weapon. I guess I'm doomed now. Whatever will I do?"

"Hmm…" Robin smirked. "I'm guessing… fall to my blade." Robin then charged towards Dalton.

Unbeknownst to Dalton, Cherche saw the knife withdrawal. _'That dirty bastard… he's not gonna get away with it.'_ She then whipped Minerva's reins, and the two sped towards Dalton.

' _That's it… come closer…_ '

As Robin swung the blade, he missed, seeing Dalton about to thrust the knife to where his heart is. ' _Damn!_ '

As the knife was merely millimeters away, Dalton was suddenly impaled by a lance.

"No… it can't… be…" Dalton was slowly losing his consciousness, after which he suddenly passed.

Robin was surprised when he found out that Cherche was responsible. He looked up to her and spoke. "Well… normally I'd be angry for someone's interference, but I suppose you have my thanks this time. I'd be a dead man if you hadn't interfered."

"Think nothing of it." Cherche responded, as she pulled her lance from Dalton's corpse. "I remember Dalton back home. That man was as dirty as they are. He even killed an unarmed fighter with that very method."

* * *

Later

"Damn." Basilio shook his head. "There goes the port… along with half of my men."

"It'll take weeks to repair this mess." Flavia said.

"Not to mention that the people here are Feroxi. With this trouble affecting you, I've no idea how this'll all affect the rest of us…"

"Unless…" Robin said. "We catch them at sea."

"And how do you suppose we do that then?" Chrom asked. "Ylisse has no warships. Neither does Ferox."

"Then we'll need them from someone who does…" Basilio said.

"Any place in mind you big oaf?" Flavia asked.

"I do know one with the wealth. Not to mention that they border the sea as well." Basilio added.

"Plegia!" Robin declared.

"Not happening." Chrom firmed.

"They've got the gold boy. Not to mention the countless warships." Basilio countered. "Besides… without them, we stand no chance against them."

"Basilio's right Milord." Cherche said. "Take it from me. Valm has more cavalry than you can see. You even give them one chance to set foot here, Ylisse is done. And so is Plegia."

"They're both right." Flavia sighed. "The oaf specifically."

"Chrom," Robin began. "Plegia's our only chance. You must reconsider."

Chrom looked hesitant for a while, before he finally responded. "Very well… Send a messenger immediately to request a summit. Let's just hope that this new ruler they got is better than their last one."

"I thought you had joint rule over Plegia…" Robin said.

"Someone from Plegia came to me a few days ago saying they've a new Royal." Chrom explained.

"Is that so…" Robin spoke. "Then you're right. Let's hope this new king is better than that bastard Gangrel."

"You know Robin…" Flavia interrupted. "For your first time facing the Valmese, you did surprisingly well, and have quite the impressive victory."

"Yeah." Basilio agreed. "You and Chrom have grown quite adept. You two should be proud."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Two events in one chapter. That's gotta be new.**

 **I must say, the story's getting more popular by the day… I'm very proud of it.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	4. 4: The Start of The Beginning

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

One Day Later

Plegia

"Milord!" A Soldier rushes in, before kneeling. "We've a guest from Ylisse. Says he's here bearing a message from Exalt Chrom."

The man, not choosing to turn to face his soldier, simply raises a hand. "Very well… Let him in…" His tone was considered somewhat rasp, yet sounded like he had nothing but evil intentions.

The soldier nodded, before rushing back out. A few seconds later, the Ylissean messenger enters the throne room.

Though he still hadn't turned to face the other way, the new king sensed him. "Well… what is it that you want?"

The messenger kneeled. "Milord, I come in behalf of Lord Chrom. He requests a meeting with you. He says that he wants to discuss something with you."

"And what is it that he wants to discuss with me?"

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid he didn't say anything to me about it. He said that it was something that he wanted to discuss specifically with you."

The mysterious man then stood up from his throne, still keeping his back to the messenger, before his right hand started glowing with an evil, purple aura. He then slowly began to close the glowing hand, at the same time choking the messenger. It was at this point that he showed himself to the messenger, who only looked in horror.

"L-L-Lord V-V-Validar?" His sweating slowly began turning into a rain shower. "Y-You're the new ruler of Plegia?"

Validar chuckled slightly. "Yes. It appears that I am."

He then loosened the choke, but then immediately grabbed the messenger by his cheeks. "Also, if Lord Chrom wishes to discuss something with me, tell him that I'm willing to. But. Make sure to leave my name out of the reply. I would like him to be surprised when he sees me again." He once again loosened the grip.

"And MAKE SURE you write it down."

And just as quickly as he came, the messenger quickly left the castle, scared out of his life.

"You really should learn to control that temper of yours…" A woman's voice said soothingly, as she petted a crow.

"And you should really learn to stay out of someone's business Aversa." Validar replied, rubbing his temples.

Aversa giggled slightly. "I'm only saying that since you'll need to remain calm when your precious surprise arrives. I mean, he is right isn't he?"

"Yes…" Validar's mouth formed into a crooked smile. "I suppose you're right…"

* * *

Later

As the messenger ran as quickly as he could back to the camp, He failed to realize a large bear that was resting nearby. His steps crunching up the leaves woke the bear too much, and it soon gave chase, quickly pinning him down before the messenger could even realize it.

Luckily for him, a nearby hunter noticed them, and shot the arrows, driving the bear away. Luckily again, the hunter recognized the Ylisse Symbol, and brought him to the Chrom's camp.

* * *

Much Later

Shepherd Camp

"Any sign of the messenger yet?" Chrom asked Frederick, who was keeping an ever so watchful eye over the camp, and its surrounding.

"None so far milord." Frederick replied.

"Whoever this new ruler is, he sure is quite the negotiator if he's willing to take this darn long." Chrom said, circling around his position.

"At least he'd be better than Gangrel, who'd NEVER even give a reply." Frederick reminded.

"You've a point there."

 _GRRRAAAWWWWRRRR!_

"What was that?!" A startled Chrom asked.

"I've no idea…" Frederick said. "Shall I go investigate?"

"That bloodcurdling sound is happiness?!" A voice suddenly yelled, revealing it to be none other than Robin.

"No." Chrom slightly smirked. "I've reason to believe that the situation will calm itself eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile

"How 'bout this?" Cherche asked, as she went over some papers, before finally showing one to her wyvern.

Minerva sniffed the picture, before lightly igniting it, turning the picture into ashes.

"I guess not." Cherche sighed, before going through the papers again. "My, my, this is much harder than I thought it would be."

"Cherche…" Robin began, noticing Cherche by the stables. "Might I ask on what it is you're doing?"

"Ah!" Cherche clapped. "Perfect timing. Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Uh sure… Ask away." Robin replied, as he sipped some coffee.

"Out of all your friends, are there any that are particularly beautiful? Specifically wyverns?"

Robin did a sudden spit-take. "Wait, what? Did you just ask if any of my friends are good-looking wyverns?"

"Never mind." Cherche sighed, before going closer to pet Minerva. "It was worth a shot anyway. I'm trying to find Minerva a partner. I've gone through hundreds of portraits and introductory letters after the battle. And so far, none of them are up to her standards."

"W-w-whoa. Stop right there."

"Hmm?"

"You're looking for a partner for Minerva?" Robin then pointed to said wyvern, who then glared at him. "As in that dragon you ride into battle? I don't think I offer match-making services. _Especially_ for something like wyverns."

"What about this army?" Cherche challenged.

"Excuse-me?"

"Aren't you basically match-making everyone in this army?" Cherche clarified. "I mean, I haven't been here very long, but I've noticed that the people you've paired up together seem to be getting closer."

"Oh really?" Robin challenged. "Name one pair."

"Oh let's see…" Cherche began, as she counted the pair with her fingers. "There's princess Lissa and the young mage Ricken, the noble Maribelle and low-thief Gaius, the red-head Pegasus knight Cordelia and the Feroxian Lon'qu, Prince Chrom's loyal retainer Frederick and Olivia the dancer… Shall I continue?"

"Of first off…" Robin began. "That's not matach-making. Never was, never will be. Second! " He emphasized, pointing to Cherche. "It's strategy. Stra-te-gy! Each pair I've made balances each-other's weaknesses. And the getting closer part? Well let's think about it."

Slight pause so Robin can gather his breath.

"If I defended you, and you did the same for me, I'm sure either of us would want to express gratitude towards the other, so we both try to meet each other to say our thanks. Any other conversation follows naturally. So, am I match-making? No. Simple as that."

Cherche looked stunned, from hearing Robin ramble like that for hours on end. After a couple seconds, Cherche decided to speak.

"Ok, you have a fair point. My apologies for assuming otherwise." Cherche bowed slightly.

"Going back to the topic, it's no surprise that you don't have match-making services for wyverns. No one does! Back in Rosanne, every time I'd ask for help, people would simply say that it happens naturally. Just let time work its magic, and eventually two wyverns will become lovers, and well… you know the rest."

Another slight pause

"That's why I've taken it to myself to do everything myself."

"Wow." Robin simply said. "You're breaking the ground for not just relations in general, but _wyvern_ relations."

"It's a giant leap for mankind and… I guess wyvernkind I'm betting."Cherche coughed, before suddenly saying: "So Robin… would you like to help me?"

"Me?" Robin said in shock. "Ha ha ha… I knew you had humor in you…" Robin then noticed that Cherche's expression was all serious, and no humor. "Oh. You're NOT joking. Well… why not. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh joy!" Cherche then hugged Robin. "Did you hear that Minerva? Robin's going to help us."

 _GRRRAAAWWWWRRRR!_

"Oh look how happy you made her!"

"That bloodcurdling sound is happiness?!"

 **Robin and Cherche achieved Support Level C! (** _ **Couldn't resist!**_ **)**

"Robin!" Lissa called out, before stopping dead in her tracks, upon seeing the situation. "Ooh. What's this? You and Cherche getting together?" She then smirked.

"Not now Lissa." Robin immediately replied. "Any reason you started calling me all of a sudden?"

"Oh right." Lissa suddenly realized. "Big brother wants you immediately. He said it's urgent, and the situation doesn't look pretty."

"On my way!" Robin replied. He then turned to Cherche. "Sorry Cherche, I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

"No problem." Cherche replied. "I don't mind."

Robin then sped off.

"What was that about?" Lissa asked confused.

* * *

Meeting Tent

"Chrom! Chrom, what is it? What happe- Oh dear Naga!" Robin burst into the tent. Upon entering however, he was met with a horrible sight.

The messenger that Chrom had sent returned, but not on his own. In fact, he's dead. His corpse was currently being examined by Libra.

"What happened?" Robin asked, nearly scared as heck.

"I'm can't exactly determine yet," Libra answered honestly. "But judging from the marks on his neck, he was probably strangled to death. But, there ARE claw marks around his body that say animal attack otherwise."

Robin then turned to Chrom. "Did he get the message we asked for?"

"Yes. He did." Chrom replied. "The king has said that he's ready to meet us anytime."

"Shall I prepare the necessary supplies Milord?" Frederick asked.

"As soon as you can." Chrom said. "We've to meet with this new ruler as quickly as possible if this is what he's capable off."

"Yes Sir." Frederick then ran off.

Chrom turned back to Robin. "Robin, be sure to prepare a tome, and bring your sword. Just in case."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Robin replied. "I know a grave situation when I see one."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Short chapter this round, but yeah, Robin and Cherche's relationship has officially started.**

 **Yes, I'll be using their Supports in-game for this. I know it's typical, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I used it instead. I'm so sorry.  
**

 **As for Robin's rant, if you've seen their supports on YouTube, then you'll know where it came from. For those who don't, it's basically how everyone's saying that Robin is a match-maker, and he's a quote unquote: Shipping Lord… My god… WHAT THE FUCK?! Sorry, I don't typically curse in my endnotes, but that term really annoys me to no end. Stop using that term, or I'll fucking kill someone!... or at least beat the ever-living daylights out of them. I don't wanna go to jail.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	5. 5: Family (Doesn't) Matter

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

Plegia Castle

"Never thought we'd be back in this place after all this time." Chrom said, eyeing Plegia Castle.

"You and me both…" Robin spoke. "Even until now this place still gives me the creeps…"

"We're not gonna get through this by staring at the castle Milord." Frederick spoke. "We best should be getting in and get this over with."

"You're right Frederick." Chrom agreed, nodding. "Let's go."

As the trio went in, Robin momentarily stopped for a while. For some reason he couldn't tell, he was feeling something off about the place. As if he'd been here before.

"Robin!" Chrom called out. "You coming?"

"Oh! Right. On my way." Robin called back, rushing to Chrom.

"Anything the matter back there?" Chrom asked, worried for his friend.

"I can't really tell…" Robin said. "I'm feeling something about this place. Something wrong… Like I've been here before."

"Well… we've only seen the courtyard, and seeing that alone _does_ seem like we've been here before."

"No." Robin shook his head. "It's not like that. You know what, forget it. It's- it's complicated. We should get a move on." Robin then continued forward.

Later

As the trio walked down the hallway of the castle, they were greeted by the flap of wings, turning their attention to a flying crow, before it landed somewhere covered by the shadows. It then cawed.

"Greetings Prince Chrom. On behalf of Plegia, we welcome you to our humble kingdom." A seductive female voice spoke. The owner of the voice slowly walked towards the trio, her heels echoing.

"That voice… It can't be." Robin spoke softly in slight horror.

"Aversa!" Chrom spoke.

And true to their suspicions, the figure revealed herself to be Aversa. The crow that the trio saw perched on her shoulder.

"Surprised? I can't say I blame you." Aversa began. "It would seem that fate has given me better plans."

"Hold a second…" Chrom spoke, his voice slowly becoming more horrified. "Then that means that the new king is… is…"

"Validar." Robin finished.

"And you serve HIM now?" Chrom asked.

"Indeed I do." Aversa confirmed, petting the crow.

"Forgive me but, they say that he worships Grima. Is that true?" Frederick asked.

"Of course. That is all true." Aversa said. "I mean after all, he _is_ a grimleal. We are both believers. He often claimed that it was because of his faith that he was able to cope with… recent events. After the Mad King passed, it was difficult. Revolts and wars would've happened had he not kept order about."

A slight pause.

"We actually meant to visit Ylisstol, but it seems that fate had different plans, and here you all are- Ah. There is my lord now."

"An honor to meet you Lord Chrom." Validar greeted, approaching the group. "I am Validar, king regent of Plegia."

' _He's certainly doing a good job acting like we've never met before._ ' Robin observed.

"The honor is mine, fellow king." Chrom bowed. "If I may… you seem familiar. Like we've met before…" Chrom then looked up, seeing Validar's face. ' _Gods… it can't be…!_ '

* * *

Flashback

"The Exalt is mine!" A shadowy figure declared, aiming some sinister black magic to the then-Exalt.

"Think again!" Chrom called out, swiftly slashing the figure with Falchion.

"Gah!"

"You're not getting her while we're still breathing!" Robin added, aiming Elthunder to the figure.

The blast of lightning flashed before striking him, illuminating Validar's face briefly revealing his dark skin with his sharp chin and wild black hair.

"No!" Validar collapsed to the ground. "The plan! It failed! How could they have… known…"

Before both Chrom and Robin could deliver the final attack, Validar quickly conjured a black smoke which then flashed. When the flash ended, Validar was long gone.

"Damn!"

Flashback End

* * *

"Is there anything wrong?" Validar asked, still maintaining his snake-like hiss. "If you mean that we have met? Then surely I would've remembered an encounter with any Ylissean royalty now, would I?"

Chrom slyly turned to Robin. ("Hey Robin,") he whispered. ("Is it me or does this man look like…")

("The assassin that tried to go after Emmeryn? He certainly does.")

Validar then eyed Robin. "And you must be Sir Robin, am I correct?"

Robin's eyes widened, and he gasped slightly. "How. How do you know who I am?"

"Of course!" Validar replied. "Everyone knows of your exploits, and what you've done two years ago. And the sparkle of wisdom certainly shows in those eyes of yours."

("But we saw him fade away. Shouldn't that have meant that he's dead?")

("He disappeared. Disappeared doesn't mean dead. Not to mention that he matches the man 100%")

("Is that so?")

"What's this?" Validar scratched his chin. "We've only known each other for only two minutes, and already there're already whispers and negotiations."

"My apologies." Chrom said. "We mean no disrespect."

("What do you suggest we do then?")

("Hold the action for now.") Chrom whisper reply. ("Do nothing, but stay close. Just be ready for anything.")

("Don't need to tell me twice…")

"We've come to ask for your aid for our campaign against Valm." Chrom spoke. "That's precisely why we're here today."

"Shall we get to it?"

"Plegia has no soldier to spare unfortunately." Aversa began. "But we're willing to provide 800 of our finest warships, and 200 of our best transport. In addition, we are willing to shoulder any cause that you'll need for your campaign against Valm."

"That's surprisingly generous of you, milord." Frederick noted. "We couldn't ask for more- quite literally. You offer most, if not all your assets."

"We'd give you our troops as well believe me," Validar said. "But ever since the last war, our army had been in shambles. I trust that the gold and ships we've provided instead will suffice, as well as provide our full commitment for this cause?"

"Most definitely." Chrom confirmed. "Thank-you Validar."

"The pleasure is all mine." Validar bowed in response. "I hope that this is the beginning of a most strong bond between our two great nations."

"As I do." Chrom replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way. My men and I must head back to Port Ferox as soon as we can."

"Already?" Aversa slightly pouted. "I've one more introduction I'd like to make."

"If you insisit." Chrom said. "And who might this person be?"

"Our hierophant." Aversa replied. "The highest of our order here in Plegia."

A figure then walked towards the group. The figure was wearing a robe eerily similar to the ones worn by Robin, but for some reason, nobody seemed to have noticed. The figure's face was heavily concealed by his robe's hood, save for his mouth.

"Ah So you're the one leading the people in worship. Quite the coincidence that we discussed about religion earlier." Robin said.

The hooded man doesn't respond.

"Not the one for talk huh?" Robin observed. "Or did I say something that may have offended you?"

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..." The figure simply said.

"Uh… I beg your pardon." Robin said, somewhat confused. "Were you talking to me?"

Frederick took over. "Good hierophant. May I ask that you remove your cowl? It is Ylissean courtesy to do so when one is in the presence of royalty."

The figure grumbled slightly. "You are far from your native home of Ylisse… … … But I shall agree to do so."

The figure slowly reached for his hood, and gently, but slowly removed the hood. Revealing his head to be a near-identical match to Robin's own face. The reveal gave more than a fair share of shock to Chrom, Robin and Frederick.

"Is this better?"

"By gods…" Chrom spoke.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Frederick said, eyes wide open.

"He looks just like… me." Robin said in shock.

"My name is Robin." 'Robin' began. "And did you say that was your name as well? My, what a coincidence."

"Indeed." Validar agreed. "It IS quite the coincidence isn't it?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chrom asked in anger. "Why does your hierophant and Robin look-"

"Oh look at the time!" Aversa cut. "It seems that we've much work to do. After all, there is preparation to be done for the campaign against Valm. Now, if you'll exuse us, we must get going. Ta ta."

"Now wait just a mo-"

Aversa snapped her fingers, quickly enveloping the trio in smoke, before they suddenly disappeared, and reappeared outside Plegia.

* * *

Later that night.

"Damn… it's no use." Robin groaned, walking far out of the camp's reach. "I can't sleep. Who the hell was that man? And why did he look like me? This isn't adding up."

"Heed my call Robin." A mysterious voice began.

"What the? Who's there?" Robin asked, looking around. "Show yourself!"

"Hehe… Heed my call Robin." The voice continued.

Robin suddenly felt a strong pain in his head. He clutches it tightly in pain. "Gah! This pain… This voice… who are you…? Get out!"

"Oh why do you resist so Robin?" A voice asked, before a sigil appeared, with Validar suddenly materializing.

"V-Validar?"

"Have you truly forgotten this already?"

"What the? You were… Gah! My head! Get out… NOW!"

"How dare you use that tone with me! And I'm your father no less."

"F-Father?! No!" Robin said in shock. "That's not true. That's impossible!"

"Yes. I… am your father." Validar firmed. "You are my flesh. And of sacred blood no less. You are here for a glorious purpose. Search your heart; you know it to be true."

"No! No! Get… out!"

"Why do you resist us so?" Validar spoke. "Your one true place is here with us. Forget these doomed servants of Naga. Surrender thyself to Grima. I shall join thy strength with blood of the fell dragon."

All of a sudden, Chrom and Cherche rushed towards Robin. Apparently being the only ones who've heard Robin's groans of pain.

"Robin!" The two of them shouted at the same time.

"Blast! Not again." Validar groaned with discomfort increasing. "Ah… what can you do? There' still other chances for me to do just that. Besides… you'll see the truth in time. And that is all it will be- a matter of time."

"Robin! Are you all right?" Chrom asked.

"We heard the screams of pain." Cherche said. "We grew worried."

"I'm nowhere near all right!" Robin snapped. "Validar… that man. That bastard of a man spoke to me! He said that he was… my father…"

"What!" Chrom said in shock. "That can't be true!"

"I'm not even sure it is." Robin said. "But I'm not also sure if he's lying as well. As much as I hate to say it, but I felt a connection somehow."

"By the gods…" Chrom spoke in terror. "Then the hierophant that resembled you… He could be Validar's child as well. Perhaps even your twin."

"Blasphemy!" Robin said. "If only I could remember something about him… problem is… I don't. I don't even want to know the truth about myself anymore."

Chrom was about to say something, when Cherche cut in, putting her arms on the Tactician's shoulders.

"If you aren't sure about who's child you are, I will say that you are yourself. Always remember that."

"Thanks Cherche." Robin said. "I'll remember that."

"Can you walk dear?"

"I think so."

"Good." Cherche spoke, before something suddenly rushed towards them. Cherche instinctively pushed Robin aside, before quickly pulling out a dagger, and striking the rushing figure.

The figure growled in pain, before fading.

"A risen?" Chrom began. "This is not good."

Just then, Frederick rushed in. "Milord, it's an ambush! Risen have invaded us."

"But- We had sentries!" Chrom roared out. "How did they not notice?"

"They made their way in stealthily." Frederick replied. "I've never seen any Risen behave like this before. They must be learning our ways… or someone is controlling them…"

"Validar! There is no doubt about it." Chrom said in anger. "Get everyone who can fight, and tell them to fight for their lives."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Sorry for the rush. I wanted to make up for lost time. I've been busy the past few days, so I wasn't able to write too much.**

 **Unfortunately, we'll be having another pause. Pokémon Ultra Sun/Moon will be coming out, and I'll be taking some time off to play the game. Don't worry. I'll periodically write it out as I play, so no worries.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	6. 6: Lucina

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"By the gods!" Chrom yelled out in frustration as a storm of crows circled around the army, particularly around a particular spot. "What's with all the crows lately?! Now they're all around us!"

"CAW! CAW!" A voice called out. "Are any of you folks lost? If so, then allow me to help just be-CAWS I'm such a helpful person heehee!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom demanded, angrily swatting the birds with Falchion. "Oy gods! I can barely see anything through all these blasted birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you lot!"

The birds cawed, flying away, revealing a pale-skinned man with equally pale-white hair. He looked to be dressed like a Plegian mage, but his outfit definitely didn't look like the typical one.

"What's wrong?" The man teased. "Are you CAWS-trophobic? Nya ha ha! I slay me!"

The rest of the Shepherds groaned at his pun.

"Not if the Risen do it first." Chrom said, regaining his composure. "Now do us all a favor, and get out of here!"

"You know… I thought you guys were all right… but it seems that you guys are all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you all good luck, but they're all DEAD!"

"We're quite aware of that!" Chrom said in anger.

The man ignored him. "Oh by the way… the crows wanted me to give a message…" He then turned to a remaining raven.

"Unbelievable…" Chrom facepalmed.

"I got it!" The man quipped. "They say that you guys are TRAPPED!"

"Yeah." Chrom began sarcastically "We kinda figured that out. What we want to know is how they all came from?"

"Well… when mommy zombie… _AND…_ daddy zombie love each other so much they…"

"You better make some damn sense, or I'll save the Risen some trouble, and kill you myself!"

"Hey now! The man suddenly began to feel scared. "You wouldn't want to do that to good ol' Henry now do you?"

"That depends on what 'good ol' Henry decides on what to do…" Chrom began unsheathing Falchion.

"I just wanna join your CAWS." Henry explained, while making a pun in the process, much to the dismay of the Shepherds. "I mean… I can help you. I happen to know magic. And the dark ones at that. After all… the saying does go like… Birds of a feather… or somethin' like that."

"Wait a second…" Chrom began. "Those are Plegian robes! Why would you want to help us?"

"Yeah yeah." Henry said. "I just have a thing for killing. You know, kinda like those jesters or something. Say, ever notice how funny and killing are linked? Way too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

A slight pause

"Oh, and by the way," Henry added. "The ravens said to look out for those abandoned fortresses. They say that more of those monster thingies will emerge, and can CAWS quite the stir! Nya ha ha! Get it?"

The Shepherds groaned in response.

* * *

 **BATTLE START**

The Shepherds, along with their newest ally Henry began their attack on the surprisingly intelligent horde of Risen.

True to Henry's word, Risen began emerging from the abandoned Forts that were not that far from where the Shepherds first stood.

"Oy gods!" Chrom exclaimed, seeing more Risen emerge from the forts. "How many more of them are gonna emerge?"

"As long as we're still here, they'll keep on doing just that." Robin snarled in response.

"I don' think so." Frederick spoke, observing that after a trio of Warriors emerged, none seemed to emerge after them. "It seems that those Warriors are the last of them."

"True or not, we best keep our guard." Robin reminded.

A few hours of fighting later, Chrom and Robin eventually came across what they presume to be the Risen Chief. After all, what Risen stood almost 7 feet tall, almost nude, save for a loincloth and had a mask-like face with billowing grayish-red hair?

"Is that him?" Chrom asked, as he and his friend charged closer.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Robin said.

The Risen Chief noticed the duo. "Kill… Prince… and… get… Rob… in… ggrrgg…"

"Did you hear that?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"No doubt it's Validar's doing…"

When Chrom and Robin engaged the Chief, the other Shepherds doing their best to keep the rest of the Risen in check, it was made clear that despite the fact that the duo were clearly the strongest members of the Shepherds, the Chief had little trouble of keeping its own against the duo.

"Damn. I can't even land a hit on this thing."

"I can, but it doesn't seem to be doing as much as I hope."

"… nuisance…"

As the duo once again attempted an attack, the chief raised a hand with sharpened claws. When one of them got closer, the chief then struck down. Hard.

 _*SLASH*_

"AAAGGGHH!"

"Robin!"

Robin held his face tightly with his hand, blood slowly dripping between his fingers.

"You rotten bastard!" Chrom yelled to the chief, quickly charging with Falchion. Chrom then leaped into the air, spinning wildly for a while, before finally going back down to the ground, driving Falchion into the Risen's head, splitting it apart, killing it instantly.

"kill… pri… aaghh…"

When the Risen chief faded away, so did the rest of the Risen army.

* * *

"Robin, are you okay?" Chrom rushed to his kneeling friend.

Robin breathed heavily before he responded. "Not too good, but I think I can manage. Is it over?"

Chrom slightly nodded. "I think that's the last of them. And a good thing too, I thought it would neve-"

"Chrom look out!" Robin immediately yelled, seeing a Risen Assassin rushing towards Chrom.

"Huh? Gah!"

"Father! No!" A female voice called out.

"Marth?!"

As the Assassin was inches away from slicing Chrom's head of his neck, Marth quickly arrives, pushing Chrom aside, and blocking the strike.

"Damn… I… failed…" A sigil surrounds the Risen, and teleports it away.

"Thank the gods you're safe." Marth said in relief.

"You… you called me father just now." Chrom spoke.

"Did I? Oh shi- I… perhaps we should go somewhere private."

"Yes… I agree." Chrom then turned to Lissa. "Lissa, aid Robin's wound, as well as the rest of the Shepherds. Get Maribelle and Libra as well."

Lissa nodded, and headed to Robin.

* * *

"Hold still." Lissa said, as she lifted her staff, glowing as it healed Robin's wound until the bleeding finally stopped.

"Is it bad?"

"It's no longer bleeding, but now there's a scar on the left side of your face that's not going away anytime soon, but you'll be fine nonetheless."

"It's better than nothing I suppose." Robin said. As he turned around, he saw that Chrom was nowhere in sight. "Uh… where's Chrom?"

"Oh. He went with that Marth lady that we met back in Ferox. " Lissa replied, pointing to the direction where the two went. "They said that they needed to go somewhere private. You don't think that he's gonna cheat on Sumia do you?"

"I highly doubt it." Robin said, before noticing Lissa running off. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Sumia needs to know! Also I need to help heal the others." Lissa yelled out.

"Wait a second! Oy gods Chrom…" Robin then proceeded to where Chrom and 'Marth' were.

* * *

Later

"Chrom!" Sumia yelled out, noticing Chrom with an unknown woman. "What's this about?"

"Now Sumia," Chrom began nervously. "This may sound stupid, but this is actually our daughter… Lucina."

"What?" Sumia said in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. Lucina's back home!" Sumia's eyes slowly began to water.

"I thought you and I had something special… But now I see that there was actually someone else this whole time."

Chrom quickly turned to Lucina. "Go and prove it to her."

Lucina nodded, and rushed to the Pegasus Knight.

"Sumia…" Lucina began.

"What do you want?"

"Just look into my eyes."

"And why should I-WHAT? Your eye. It. It's the brand!"

"The same brand that's been in the House Ylisse's bloodline for centuries now. Do you see it now?"

"No!" Sumia yelled out. "This is impossible! This doesn't make any sense. Where is MY Lucina?! Is she all right?! What did you do to her?"

"Now hold on a second Sumia!"

"She's fine and safe where you left her." Lucina assured. "I'm a different version of her… from the future. A future of unspeakable horrors."

"What?" Robin said. "How?"

And so, Lucina explained the events of her future. First starting from the deaths of Emmeryn and Chrom, both leading to the death of the rest of the Shepherds, leading to the world being overrun by Risen, with Lucina and the rest of the surviving Ylissean army fighting for their lives.

"All that just because Grima was resurrected? Chrom… all of us… dead?" Robin spoke in disbelief.

"Yes." Lucina confirmed. "His roar was said to be the death knell to all. Turns out it's true. It'll silence all hope."

"I don't even know what to say… if there's even anything to say at all…"

"But that just confirms the truth." Chrom spoke. "After all… She carries Falchion. My same sword. The same one that the first exalt used to kill Grima."

"Your sword and mine are one in the same." Lucina said. "It's all that is left of you that I have left."

"And there's only one Falchion Robin." Chrom turned his attention to Robin. "And I believe her."

"And I do as well." Lissa piped in. "Heck, me and Chrom even saw her COME from the future. She fell out of the sky from that portal two and a half years ago."

"Thank-you Aunt Lissa." Lucina smiled. "Naga, the divine dragon, has feared that mankind would face Grima again, so in order to prepare for it, she devised a ritual. A ritual that would allow one to return to the past and alter events that have already happened. I went through with a few others, but we got separated."

"Fret not Lucina!" Lissa began. "If they're out there, then we'll help you find them!"

Sumia walked back to Lucina. "You really are my daughter aren't you?"

"Indeed I am Sumia."

"You're not gonna call me mother?"

"I thought that you'd mind it."

"Mind? No. You mean everything to me now." Sumia then hugged her daughter in a tight embrace. "You've grown up to be so beautiful dear."

Lucina breathed heavily. "Mother…"

"I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Later

On the peak of a rock looking over the Shepherds, Robin sat there in heavy thought, when Chrom approached him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes." Robin firmed. "I've been thinking about today's events."

"What about them?" Chrom asked.

"With the fact I'm Validar's son, and the doppelganger being me, does this perhaps mean that they're gonna be a key factor in Grima's resurrection?"

"Perhaps it might." Chrom suggested. "But whatever it may be, we'll stop it."

"Even with the rest of our friends being closer and closer?" Robin asked noticing how some members of the Shepherds were slowly becoming closer and closer.

"We'll do it for them then." Chrom said. "If Lucina's allies are their future children, then we'll have to find them as soon as we can, and get this over with."

Chrom then stood up, and patted his friend's back. "Now let's get to sleep, we've had a long day, and I believe a good rest is in order."

"You're right. We should."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **No Cherche and Robin interaction this round, as I prioritized the story, but we'll get them interacting next chapter.**

 **I've nothing else to say, so until the next chapter, BYE!**


	7. 7: (Wyvern) Dating Woes

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

A few days Later

"So, how are the ships going?" Robin asked.

"Still working out everything that needs to be done." Chrom said. "Validar and Aversa are taking their sweet time if I must say."

"A little too long if you ask me…" Robin spoke, before heading off.

"Where're you going?" Chrom asked.

"I've some things to take care of." Robin spoke. "If we're going to take this long, I might as well take care of some things first."

* * *

Later

"Cherche," Robin walked over to the Wyvern Knight, who was dressing Minerva's wounds. "I've some things for you."

"Oh, Robin." Cherche turned her attention to the Tactician. "Nice to see you. How's your wound?"

"It's a scar now." Robin replied. "There's nothing else Lissa could do about it. Not even Libra…"

"Well that's a shame…" Cherche lowered her head. "I'm gonna miss seeing your face so perfect…"

"What?" Robin raised a brow.

"Nothing!" Cherche blurted, realizing what she accidentally said. She then desperately tried to change the subject, until she realized Robin's reason for coming to her. "You said that you had something for me, didn't you?"

"Right." Robin fixed himself. "I got the dossiers for potential Wyvern mates." ' _Cannot believe I just said that…_ ' "There're even oil paintings, all the better to see them with."

"Why thank you Robin! How exciting." Cherche exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the papers from the Tactician.

Although Cherche's initial reaction to the dossiers were excitement and glee, after a while however, her expression changed into a more frustrated and unsatisfied look. Robin luckily took notice of this.

"Er… is there anything wrong with them?" Robin asked.

"Robin," Cherche began calmly. "You do realize that majority of them are female… right?"

"Indeed I do." Robin replied. "Why… is there anything wrong?"

"You do realize that Minerva is a girl right? And that she's attracted to males?"

"He- I mean she is?" Robin's eyes grew with surprise.

"Of course she is!" Cherche replied, sounding offended. "Didn't you ever take a good look before? Especially in your fight with her."

' _Did you HAVE to remind me of that? Also, why would I ever look at a Wyvern's- Never mind…_ '

"Is anything wrong?"

"Only me scolding myself for such an *cough* _obvious *_ cough _*_ blunder." Robin quickly defended. "Ha… ha… Guess I'm starting from step 1 again…"

Cherche placed a hand on the Tactician. "Just a head's up. Minerva's VERY picky, so look only for the most handsome of wyverns, all right?"

"Cherche," Robin began. "You do realize that I haven't the slightest clue on what qualifies as 'handsome' for a Wyvern right?"

"Oh that's easy." Cherche spoke, before grabbing a parchment and quill, before quickly writing down. "First, there's the shape and length of his horns, how shiny his scales are and the wingspan as well."

She paused for a second

"Then there's how well muscled he is, how loud he roars, and the heat intensity of his fire-breath. Oh, and the richer he is the better." She finished, before giving the parchment to Robin.

"Crivens, that's a lot…" Robin said, looking over the parchment numerous times. "This is gonna take a while…"

 **Robin and Cherche achieved Support Level B!**

* * *

The Next Day

' _For once, I'd actually WANT to hear from Validar and Aversa…_ ' Robin thought to himself. A full day has passed, and yet not a word has been heard about the status for the warships. Had it not been for the length it normally takes for deals to be, Robin would've suspected foul play to be involved.

And this was solely because he had spent the previous day looking for a potential MALE mate for Cherche's Wyvern, Minerva. A lot of hopeful riders were lining up, hopeful that their mount was to be the chosen one for the… wing? In marriage of the wyvern whose rider was a member of the Shepherds.

' _This better work…_ '

"Cherche," Robin called out, seeing the rider on the training grounds.

"Yes…"

"I think I've found the perfect match." Cherche quickly hurried upon hearing the news. Robin then handed her the dossier and painting. "So, what do you think?" Robin was actually proud of himself.

"If this painting is to be believed, then this _might_ just be the one for Minerva!" She then gestured to her mount. "What do you think Minerva? Is he not terribly handsome?"

Minerva roared out in response.

"I think we have a winner." Cherche smiled.

"Oh thank gods!" Robin threw his arms up in the air. "And I was just about at the end of the rope on all these match-making services."

The Tactician was suddenly hugged by the Rider.

"Oh Robin, thank-you so much. We appreciate all you've done. You truly are kinder than we've previously thought."

' _Previously thought?_ ' Robin head lingered to the last part. "Well with all said and done, I'm off."

"Wait!" Cherche grabbed his hand. "Are you not going to chaperone this date?"

"And why would I?! I barely even know a thing about pairing-up people, much less flying reptiles!"

"Oh come now," Cherche assured. "You're a quick study. I'm sure it'll all go swimmingly."

"Not likely!"

"If it makes you feel better," Cherche tried. "I'll be there with you. I'm quite familiar with the one two three of Wyvern romance."

"No, that does NOT make me feel better!" Robin firmed. "Besides, why don't you take the glory here. I'm just a blundering mess, and-"

Minerva quickly roared loudly, interrupting Robin.

"Oh great…" Robin dreaded. "What now?!"

"That would be rage." Cherche said. "She's concerned you might abandon the whole thing."

"Oh that's ridiculous."

"She thinks you're the key to pulling this entire thing off."

' _Damn it. I'm gonna regret this aren't I?_ ' "Fine." Robin threw his hands in defeat. "I may not know what to do, but since I started this whole nightmare, I may as well see this through until the end…"

Cherche hugged him again. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! And so is Minerva!"

Minerva roared again in response.

' _This Wyvern's gonna be the death of me…_ '

 **Robin and Cherche achieved Support Level A!**

* * *

Four Days Later

"Well that could've gone better…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Robin." Cherche tugged at Minerva's reins. "The date didn't work out as well as we've hoped- And you went through all that trouble. And he was so fine looking as well- I truly believed that he was the one for Minerva."

"Well…" Robin admitted, taking a seat on a rock. "I knew I was gonna get into some sort of chaos, but I'd no idea that they would fight. If you or his rider hadn't intervened, then the whole city would've burned down no doubt."

"A good scolding was all they needed I suppose…" Cherche said, sitting with him.

Robin sighed. "I guess we're back to square one again?"

"Actually," Cherche looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, Minerva might be getting to old for the whole marriage thing. I guess it's safe to assume that the two of us will just be a pair of old maids until the end of our days."

"Have you even… looked for a husband? Just once?" Robin questioned.

"Of course I have." Cherche responded. "But, every time I do, it never works out."

"Never worked out how?"

"Normally it's because of Minerva. She often scares people off. Hell, even a few suitors demanded that I leave Minerva for them, but there was no way I'd do it. I guess a 'wife with a wyvern' isn't a feature most men look for."

"Until now anyway…" Robin then began kneeling.

"Pardon me? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well… with all those potential men gone, I'm now free to give you this." Robin then reached out into his pocket, revealing a small red velvet box, containing a shining silver ring with the gem surrounded by a dragon.

"A ring? Wait… an engagement ring?"

"Cherche, If I'm to be honest," Robin began, getting more nervous. "All this matchmaking had made me think about my own life. As well as how it had made think of you… er, how much I love you that is. If those men won't accept you, then I will. I swear that from this day forward, I'll look after both you and Minerva."

A slight pause

"So, if I may ask… Will you marry me?"

"Robin! This-this is surprising. I accept! Oh, I gladly accept!"

"I won't let you down Cherche. You or Minerva. I swear to it." Robin said, as he fitted Cherche's finger with the ring, sighing in relief seeing that it fit her perefectly.

Cherche held Robin's hand tightly. "To think this all happened because I tried to look for a mate for Minerva. Funny isn't it? She's still alone, but here I am, and I found a man for myself."

"Now that's a twist of fate if I do say so myself." Robin spoke, before taking a quick look at Minerva, who simply looked on.

" **Heh, it's funny.** " Cherche began, moving closer. " **Being close like this… just feels… right. It's as if it was always meant to be.** "

* * *

Back at Camp

"Congratulations there old friend." Chrom congratulated, upon hearing the news.

"Ooh, oh I just knew that you two would end up together!" Lissa spoke in delight. "So, when's the wedding?"

"No idea yet." Robin honestly said. "With the war going on, it'd be impossible to set a date, and not get interrupted."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find time for it." Cherche spoke.

A messenger immediately came up to them.

"Sire!" the messenger began. "Word has come from King Validar. He says that the boats are ready any time. We're ready to sail when you say the word."

"Tell them that we set sail when the sun rises tomorrow." Chrom said.

The messenger simply nodded, before he left.

"Guess that wedding will REALLY have to wait now." Robin slightly chuckled.

"I don't mind." Cherche laid her head on Robin's. "As long as you make it out alive, then everything will be fine."

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Robin said.

"Uh sire…" Frederick began.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone for now." Chrom spoke, before he began heading out.

"Ditto on that one!" Lissa rushed out.

"Perhaps we should." Frederick nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Happy 2018! I apologize for the long wait, solely because I couldn't get this chapter right.**

 **Before anyone tells me, I know I kinda rushed this, but I did this for two reasons.**

 **1\. This was based on my actual playthrough, where I kinda rushed the entire thing**

 **2\. The game does it as well, so… eh.**

 **Anyways, next chapter, actual story progression!**

 **Until the next chapter, BYE!**


End file.
